Trouble In Paradise
by VogueCyrus
Summary: Jade and Tori's 5 year old daughter Lucy ruins her baby brothers stuffed rabbit and its up to Jade to give her the proper punishment.


"Lucy!"

There it was again. She knew her momma was looking for her. But she still hid under the kitchen table, hugging her little knees to herself, her brown hair covering most of her face. She peeked out, not letting herself be seen.

Jade stopped a few feet short of the table, calling out her name.

"Did you find her, yet?" Her 5-month pregnant wife asked as she came down the stairs holding a damaged stuffed rabbit in her hands.

Jade turned around and looked at her, letting out a sigh. "No. But I know she's close. I heard her run in here." She paused and bit her lip. "Tor.. Do we have to punish her..? I mean.. She's only 5."

Tori rolled her eyes. "Yes we have to punish her. Look at what she did to Alex's bunny." She held up her 3-year-old son's stuffed animal. What used to be white with brown spots was now covered in pink paint with purple sparkles.

Jade looked at it, taking the stuffed toy from her wife. "Okay.. It's not.. that bad. It could be worse. He can still play with it."

"He's crying Jade." Tori told her, putting her hands on her hips. "You can't let Lucy get away with every bad thing she does." She usually found it adorable how her daughter had her wife wrapped around her cute little finger. But when it came to discipline, she could never give her the punishment she deserved.

She frowned at her. "Hey, it's not my fault she looks exactly like you. If she didn't remind me of you all the time I wouldn't be like this." Tori fought to hide the blush that rose to her cheeks. "Besides, you're the exact same way with Alex. Don't even try to deny it."

Tori scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Whatever you say." She denied, taking the stuffed rabbit back and holding it protectively to her chest. "Now find her and tell her she's going to be grounded for a week if she doesn't apologize to Alex."

Jade looked at her and sighed, nodding her head. "Alright." With that, her wife gave her a kiss on the cheek and retreated into the laundry room to attempt and clean the damaged bunny. Once she was out of the room, Jade proceeded to look for her daughter. She ducked her head under the kitchen table, just catching her little girl try to escape from the other side. Straightening up, she quickly moved to the other side of the table, hiding from Lucy's view, but be able to grab her when she crawled out.

Not noticing her mother, Lucy scrambled to her feet and started to make a run for it. But as soon as she started to run, her mother jumped in front of her, blocking her path and making her collide with her legs with a big "umph" as she was caught in time before she fell to the ground.

Jade held onto her, helping her stand straight before scooping the little girl up in her arms. "Caught you!"

Lucy's eyes widened in surprise, frozen for a moment as her momma carried her to her office. When she got over her shock of being caught, she tried to squirm out of Jade's grip, but her mother had a strong hold on her. The five-year-old let out a defeated wail, dropping her head onto Jade's shoulder, ready to face her punishment.

Jade sat down in her desk chair, plopping her daughter down on the desk but not letting go of her completely. "Why'd you do it Luce?"

Lucy looked at her with her big brown doe eyes, jutting out her bottom lip in an over exaggerated pout. "I'm sorry momma.. I just thought it would be funny."

Jade sighed, shaking her head. "It wasn't, baby girl. You made your brother cry." She said softly, watching her drop her head in shame, letting out a few sniffles. Feeling herself start to give in, she quickly lifted the little girls chin, dishing out her punishment as she brushed the hair from her face. "But since this is your first time doing something this bad, mommy and I will go easy on you. You're going to be grounded for a week, and you'll have to apologize to your brother and get him a new rabbit with your allowance money. Deal?"

Lucy let out a long loud sigh that reminded Jade a lot of herself and nodded. "Deal." She muttered, crossing her arms.

"Good." Jade smiled, kissing her forehead. "Now, lets go to Toys R Us so we can get him a rabbit."

That afternoon, Lucy and Jade walked into Alex's bedroom, who was sitting on the ground next to his mommy as she read him a book. He had calmed down and wasn't crying anymore. He sniffled a few times and there were tell tale signs that he had been crying, like the dried tears on his cheeks. Tori noticed her wife and daughter and gave Jade a smile while she gave Lucy a disappointed look.

Lucy bit her lip, slowly walking over to the other two members of her family when Jade nudged her forward. "I'm sorry I ruined your bunny, Alex.." She murmured, taking a big stuffed rabbit out from her back, almost identical to the one she had ruined and handed it to her younger brother.

Alex's eyes lit up almost instantly, tearing himself from his mothers side as he scrambled to his feet and took the rabbit from his sister. "Thanks sissy!" He grinned at her and pulled her into a bone crushing hug as she whined at first, hating hugs, but eventually gave in and hugged her brother back.

Tori laughed, the scene reminding her of her and Jade when they were first dating as she stood up with her wife's help. She gave her a grateful smile and a kiss on the lips before turning her attention back to her children. "You did good baby." She said to her wife. "What did you give her as punishment?"

Jade tore her gaze away from Lucy and Alex and looked at Tori. "She's grounded for a week, and she bought Alex the bunny with her allowance."

Tori gave her a grin. "That's my girl." She cooed, kissing her cheek. "Come on, lets let them play and go play ourselves." She whispered, stealing a glance at her wife's cleavage with a lick of her lips.

Noticing where Tori's eyes were, Jade rolled her eyes but chuckled anyways, grabbing her hand and pulling her to their bedroom.


End file.
